The Broken Digital Barrier
by DigiNinjaMario5867
Summary: When the villains from Digimon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Professor Layton, Naruto, and Mario team up, can one kid unite the heroes and defeat the threat? Probably not. But, he'll have one heck of a time doing it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own Core 5 and it's inhabitants, nothing else.

The Broken Digital Barrier Chapter 1- Reinforcements

General Shuro Takahashi was just like any other general in the planet Core 5's army. He was smart, brave, and he did have a kind side, although he rarely showed it on duty. Oh, yeah, there was one thing different about him. He was a 12 year old genius who could hold his own with a sword. There was only one general like him in the army, his best friend, Kakura Kisomoto. As weird as his life already was, it was about to get even weirder.

"General Takahashi, there have been some recent disturbances in the folds of the universe. It may be- Oh my. Sir, declare a national emergency." "What? Why?" "We're being invaded, sir! And the invader appears to be from another universe!" Shuro was dumbfounded. They had been invaded before, but from another UNIVERSE? That was preposterous! "Sir, they're almost completely out of the portal!" Finally, Shuro took a good look out the window of the Planet Security Building. "What the…?" Up in the sky, there was a gaping tear. Straight through the sky. And a large spaceship was coming out. Shuro was speechless.

(Meanwhile, on the Egg Carrier 5000)

"MWAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I have finally succeeded in invading another universe! Now, I can finally build my Egg Empire!" Eggman cackled. "Ahem!" Oh, right, sorry. And Don Paolo can get his revenge on Layton, Malomyotismon can destroy the digidestined, Orochimaru can annihilate the Hidden Leaf Village, and Bowser can get rid of Mario. Alright?" "Much better. Now, WHEN CAN I HURT LAYTON?" Don Paolo screamed. "Lunatic." Malomyotismon muttered under his breath. "Excuse me?" "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! If you all can save your bickering for later, WE HAVE A WORLD TO INVADE! Okay?"

(Back on Core 5)

"General Takahashi, it appears that the five people in charge are each from their own universe. Do you believe we can use this information to our advantage?" Shuro thought for a moment. "Send a distress signal to each of those five universes, and hopefully someone who knows how to stop them will receive the signal. We need reinforcements!:


	2. Chapter 2 Message

Disclaimer- I don't own anything other than Core 5 and it's inhabitants, nothing else.

The Broken Digital Barrier Chapter 2- Message

The Professor sighed. It had been a long day at the University, and he was ready to relax with a nice cup of tea. However, as soon as he walked through the door- "PROFESSOR! COME QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" So much for that good cup of tea. "Luke! Calm down! I'm right in front of you! Now, what's the problem?" "This strange disc came out of nowhere." Explained Flora, obviously much calmer than Luke. The Professor frowned. That completely disobeyed the laws of physics. "Put it in the player, Luke." "Yes, Professor." A young man, no older than 12. Appeared on the screen. "Hello. If you are watching this, then my world is in grave danger. A group of insane men have invaded my planet. According to our resources, they are Dr. Eggman, Don Paolo, Malomyotismon, Orochimaru, and Bowser. If you know any way to help, please come to my world. The disc this message is playing on will transform into a teleportation device." Suddenly, the disc removed itself from the player and transformed into a small handheld device with a single button. "Should we go, Professor? It might be a trap set up by Don Paolo." The Professor thought for a moment. "If this young man is in trouble, then it would only be polite to help him." Luke smiled. "Always the perfect gentleman. I'm proud to be the apprentice of the famous archeologist and puzzle solving detective, Hershel Layton!" The Professor chuckled. "Now Luke, you know as well as I do that I am no detective. Now, let's go!" He pressed the button on the small handheld device, and the three were suddenly transported to the rebel hideout on the planed Core 5. At the same time, the Mario brothers and friends, the Digidestined, Sonic and company, and Naruto and his friends were all transported to the same place. "Hey, who are all of you?" Luke yelled. "Well, we could as you the same thing!" Davis yelled back. "Well, I asked first!" "Who says we have to answer to you?" "If you don't have to answer to me, then I don't have to answer to you!" "Oh, really?" Suddenly, Davis was smacked over the head by Yolie. "SHUT UP! I'm sorry, he can't help it." She said to the Professor. "No need to apologize. Luke?" Luke sighed. "I'm sorry…" Luke mumbled. "Much better." Said the Professor. "Does anyone know what's going on?" "Well," Started Tails. "We received a distress signal from a kid on a DVD, and we were teleported here by a small handheld device." "Yeah, us too." Said Mario. "Uh-huh." Agreed Naruto. "Sounds like what happened to us." Said Izzy. The Professor frowned, puzzled. "Strange, the same thing happened to us. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hershel Layton, Professor of archeology at Gressenheller University. This is my apprentice, Luke, and my adopted daughter, Flora." "Hello." Said Flora shyly. "Hello." Said Luke, not shy at all. After about a half an hour of introductions, they were finally finished. "Suddenly, another young man walked into the room. "Hello, I am Kakura Kisomoto. I see you have received my message. Thank you all for coming." "Yeah, Yeah." Davis said. "Now, show us who's in charge, kid. The we can get this all wrapped up." Kakura smiled. "How do you know I'm not in charge? For all you know, I could be a four star general in the army. Which I am, by the way." "Yeah, right!" Naruto sneered. "If you're so great, prove it!" Kakura smiled again. In less than five seconds, he ran over to Naruto, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and threw him straight across the room. He probably would have kept going…. If it weren't for the wall. "Oh, my." Said the Professor. "That… is enough proof… for me." Whispered Naruto, barely able to breathe, never mind talk. Everyone's jaw dropped, gaping at Kakura. "Now, Kakura, you mustn't be so rough with them. They are our guests on this planet, after all." Suddenly, another young man, of about the same age walked into the room. "I'm sorry about him. He plays rough sometimes… a little too rough. Allow me to introduce myself. I am five star General Shuro Takahashi. I am in charge of the remaining rebels on this planet. Thank you all so much for coming. Before we begin, I am going to have to ask you to prove your worth. I want one of you to fence with me." "That would be my specialty." Said the Professor. "Excellent. Here is your sword." Shuro held out a sword to the Professor. Then, he pulled out his own. "We begin… NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

Disclaimer- I only own Core 5 and it's inhabitants, nothing more, nothing less.

The Broken Digital Barrier Chapter 3- The Fight

Shuro suddenly lunged at the Professor, taking him by surprise and nearly knocking him over. As soon as the Professor regained his balance, Shuro lunged at him again. This was repeated several times before Layton was able to parry. That threw Shuro off balance. But, he regained his balance quickly, and the battle started going back and forth, back and forth swings at each other. "This is crazy!" Said Kari. "Someone should stop these two before one of them gets hurt!" Then, she looked at Gatomon. The Crest of Light Began to glow. "Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!" Shuro, the Professor, and everyone who was not a digedestined stopped, shocked, never having seen a digimon before, never mind a digimon digivolve. Poor Flora almost fainted from shock. Naruto did faint. "Wha-Wha-What the…?" Said Luke, dazed by the sudden display of light and color. "What just happened?" Said Shuro. "Simple. I used the power of the Crest of Light to make Gatomon digivolve from her champion form to her ultimate form Angewomon." Flora had a puzzled expression on her face, which soon changed to a smile. "Wow, she's very pretty." Angewomon smiled. "Thank you, uhh… Flora, right?" Flora nodded. Kari smiled. She could tell that she and Flora would be good friends. Suddenly, Naruto woke up again. "Wu… Wuzzup?" He said with a dazed tone to his voice. He was obviously confused. "Why is there an angel here? Am I in heaven?" Make that a very dazed tone. Suddenly, Sakura slapped Naruto- and HARD. That snapped him out of it. "Thanks Sakura. I needed that." Finally, Shuro got his voice back. "Wait… Digivolved? What does that mean? And what is the Crest of Light?" "When that Crest thing glowed, it looked kind of like a Chaos Emerald. What do you think, Sonic?" Asked Amy. "Yeah, maybe." Now Shuro was more confused. "What's a Chaos Emerald? I think I'm getting confused." "Yeah, me too." Said Luke. "This is worse than our quest to find the Elysian Box." Now Shuro was really confused. "What?" Suddenly, Naruto groaned with pain. "Oh, I'm starting to really feel Kakura's judo throw. Sakura, can you use some medical ninjutsu on me or something?" Shuro frowned. "I'm so confused, I think I have a headache." Mario sighed. "I'm tired. I know! Crystal Star power! Sweet Feast!" Everyone felt completely refreshed. Except for Shuro, who was more confused. "Ughhh… Anyway, let's find some rooms for everyone. Then, we'll hit the hay. Alright?" Everyone nodded. "Sounds like a plan!"

(Meanwhile, on the Egg Carrier 5000)

"So what's this about my helicopter, Eggman?" Don Paolo asked. Eggman had called them all to the hold on the Egg Carrier. "I said, I will give your helicopter an E.G.G. upgrade, which stands for Electronic Grade-A Gadget upgrade." Don Paolo grinned maniacally. "I know just what to do with it."

(Back at the Rebel Base)

After room accommodations were made, Shuro went back to his lab. It was only eight o'clock. He decided to work on his latest invention. Before he knew it, it was already midnight. He sighed. He would have to finish up tomorrow. Suddenly, a loud crash startled him. And then- a scram. Shuro sighed. "A hero's work is never done, is it?"


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

Wohoo! He's ALIVE! And he's finally updating! You guys are probably really mad at me by now. I deserve it. Thanks to my first reviewer, Lady Anonymous. You're absolutely right, and I'm going to be doing that in the future. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about… TOUGH LUCK!

* * *

The Broken Digital Barrier Chapter 4 - Kidnapped

Shuro rushed to the site of the scream - the girls wing, outside of Kari and Flora's room. Shuro raced up to Tai, who had made it there earlier. "What's going on?" Asked Shuro. "We heard a crash and a scream - TK, Sonic, Luke, Kakura, and the Professor are already in there." Shuro ran past him, into the room. It was quite an… interesting sight. There were TK, Luke, and the Professor on the ground, while Sonic, Kakura, and Angemon were attacking a giant mass of metal and mechanical claws (two of which held on to Kari and Flora) that contained the maniacally cackling Don Paolo, behind which there was a massive, gaping hole in the wall. Strange. However, there was one other strange thing - Sonic was glowing gold. "Wha… Wha… WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC?" Shuro gasped, the wind knocked out of him just by what he was looking at. Luke just shrugged, and said, "Your guess is as good as mine." "Could you inquire about this when there's a little less, oh, I don't know, DANGER?" Sonic yelled at the pair. Soon, an argument broke out, which was just the distraction Don Paolo needed. He flew away, only noticed by TK. "Guys… Guys! GUYS!" He suddenly got their attention. "Did you happen to notice that while you were arguing, KARI AND FLORA WERE JUST KIDNAPPED?" They all gaped at the giant hole in the wall, just noticing the helicopter was missing. "We have to go after them!" TK started for the hole, but Shuro stopped him. "ARE YOU NUTS? We can't just waltz into the Empire base! We'd get captured too, at the best! We'll try to do something about it in the morning, but for now, everyone go back to your rooms and get some rest."

(Meanwhile, on the Egg Carrier 5000)

In the deepest corner of the dungeons, Kari and Flora were in their cell. "I can't do anything right!" Kari suddenly blurted out. "I got myself kidnapped, and now the entire team is going to have to come here and rescue us, and it'll just hold them back from their goal!" Suddenly, Flora grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Don't talk like that! It's not going to help us get out of here!" Kari started crying. "No… No… No…" Suddenly, Kari turned gray and started to flicker. "What in the world…" Flora stared, shocked. And then Kari disappeared.

(Back at the Rebel Base)

Shuro walked back into his room. He was ready to rest. But, before he went to bed, he always meditated for fifteen minutes. He sat, cross-legged, on his yoga mat, and sat perfectly still. Within moments, he started to feel very calm. Suddenly, he began to turn gray and flicker. It only seemed to make him calmer. Soon, he disappeared altogether. He never knew he disappeared, for he closed his eyes when he meditated. Usually when he came out of that state of mind, he teleported back to his room. However, he felt like meditating longer. And longer. For the sound of the ocean relaxed him, even though he didn't realize he heard it. He didn't realize he wasn't alone. He didn't realize that Kari was there, about a half a mile down the beach. He didn't realize that he was in the realm of the Dark Ocean.

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! I hate cliffhangers, but I love to write them. J


End file.
